


Texts

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Loki discuss dinner plans over text.





	Texts

Tony: _Dinner tonight?_

Loki: That depends. Where will you take me?

Tony: _Anywhere you like, sexy._

Loki: Well, certainly not that awful restaurant you took me to on Saturday.

Tony: _Hey, I love that restaurant. The owner is a good friend._

Loki: Tell him his restaurant is awful.

Tony: _You’re such a snob._

Loki: Shut up and take me somewhere better.

Tony: _And a brat._

Loki: But you adore that about me.

Tony: _Nope._

Loki: Liar.

Tony: _A liar you want to have a dinner date with tonight?_

Loki: Obviously.

Tony: _Pick you up at eight. Wear something pretty. Brat._


End file.
